Chapter 01: Mizuha's Rumor
Matt had finally reached his destination as he heard the screeching of the railcar. Intercom: Final stop: 22nd Hierarchical City of Mizuha. Repeat, 22nd Hierarchical city of Mizuha. Matt: *thoughts* Mizuha may have been a small pick, considering it's size, but it still looks to be one of the better cities considering the MOR running shit down. Matt walks out of the rail car, holding only a bag of his personal belongings, and in his other hand is armagus Matt: *eying the armagus* Shokubai... I bet with the Elemental Azure your power could increase if I learn to harness it... After a bit of sight seeing, Matt sits down. Rolling his neck he sighs, unaware of what is going on in a nearby alley. ???: So you think we'd be able to go through with this. The government would call us out in no time! ???: Nonsense, I got word from them and they said 'all clear'. I honestly can't believe it, but if it's true it's true. ???: But what if they were lying? ???: and WHY would their leader lie about his "go for it" on this project? I mean, it's the original Nox Nyctores, what could go wrong?! The two people stared, before the other shrugged and nodded. ???: Fair enough, at least this new resistance I heard about isn't in Mizuha. We'd be wrecked for sure! As the conversation ends they soon leave the alley, dropping a small blueprint of sorts, as Matt started walking down the same alley he takes note of it. Matt: ...? *leans down and picks up the blueprint* blueprints? Who'd have those out in a damp alley? Matt starts opening the Blueprints, his eyes widen in surprise as he reads about the plans the two were talking about. Matt: So they're doing some sort of illegal project? Tch, I bet they'd be shot down in seconds if they tried proposing this to the MOR. Matt soon starts walking again, keeping the blueprint in his coat pocket for future reference. Matt had little to any trouble blending into the crowd, but he felt as if something was off when he found the blueprints. Why try this project with little to any care in the world? Matt questioned this as he continued throughout the city, when locals asked him he made a quick lie by saying "I'm busy" or "I'm on vacation from my job." However, a beastkin soon bumped into him ???: Hey..! Matt: Agh...sorry ma'am! ???: I'm sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going. You new here? Matt: Vacation actually. I'm Matt. The woman smiles at Matt, helping him up she introduces herself. Orie: It's Orie... Nice to meet you Matt. Matt: I see, what breed of beastkin are you? Orie: Why ask that? Matt: Curious. I really like beastkin though, so it's fun to meet new breeds! Orie: Heh, well if you must know, I am a breed of rabbit beastkin. Matt: I assume that explains the ears. They look good on you Orie: Thanks, they compliment my personality. Matt: Heh, well come on. I actually think I can ask you something. It may be a bit to wrap your head around so don't be afraid if it's confusing. After Matt and Orie take a walk Matt soon decides to bring up the blueprints Matt: So to explain, I'm really here for combat training, and before I found you I found this. Matt opens the blueprints, Orie's eyes widen in shock and interest Orie: Is this that project I've heard rumors about? Matt: Rumors? What of it? Orie: I'm actually a police officer, I'm tasked with apprehending anyone involved in the Nox Nyctores Revival Project. Matt: Police officer..? I see, well I just found this so I assure you I am not one of them. Orie: I see, the chief told me to ask anyone who had any sort of lead. Matt: Wait, chief?! Matt was surprised when she mentioned "the chief", Matt had a feeling he knew she was talking about. Matt: I think I know who "the chief" is, but I'd at least like getting progress done before we tell him! Orie: Is something wrong with that? Matt: Oh nothing it's just I don't wanna get into any big trouble with him when I'm supposed to be training! Matt's face was trickling with sweat, Orie wipes it off as she giggles Orie: I assure you, you'll be fine. I won't rat you out to him. Matt: Much appreciated. Come on, let's find your residence, I could use that as a base of operations if we're gonna go any further with this Orie nods with a big happy smile Orie: It's very appreciated Matt..! Category:Novel Chapter